The Last Feather
by leeroc101
Summary: Fai and Kurogane have some problems in their own lives. Sakura and Syaoran find the last feather. But what will they lose in the process?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Departure

This story is based on the way I feel at the moment. It will probably have its ups and downs but with the way my life is now, it will probably be a lot more downs than ups. Here you go…

Chapter 1: Arrival and Departure

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura felt her stomach drop the second the group blinked into existence in the new world but she was too dazed from dimensional travel and her rush of memories to fully understand what was happening. She was falling, that much she could tell. She looked around and saw Kurogane and Fay were falling as well, Kurogane once again screaming at Mokona for putting them in danger again. By this time she was conscious of the warm arms that were entangled around her. She saw Syaoran's face as he assessed the situation and tried to figure out how to save them. He looked calm and confident. She allowed herself to give in to the overwhelming feelings inside her and passed out.

Sakura woke up an argument between Syaoran and Kurogane. She stood up to stop them but nearly passed out from the blood rushing back into her head. Syaoran quickly forgot the argument and went to break her fall. Successfully catching her, he set her back down in her bed. It was only then did she examine the new world they were in. This one seemed much more technologically advanced than her home or any of the other worlds she had visited in the past few… She stopped to consider the amount of time that had passed since they had begun their search for the feathers. Technically, there was no way of telling how much time had passed since they had traveled through so many different time periods. Sakura estimated it must have been several years based on the way time flowed through her home world. Thinking rationally, they had spent several days or even weeks in each world. And they had been to maybe 40 worlds. Never being good at that kind of math, she stopped there and assumed that it had been a long time.

During her thinking, the guys had begun fighting again. When Sakura finally snapped out of her time travel thoughts, she picked up on what the fights was about based on what they were yelling about.

"I don't care about the price of the wish or your journey anymore. The princess is in trouble and I have to go home to save her."

"You swore you would help us Kuro-san. Besides, even if you can be teleported to your home world again, there's no guarantee it will be at the right time. You might appear there a hundred years after she's dead." answered Syaoran.

"I don't care. Even if it's only a one-in-a-million chance, if it's to save Princess Tomoyo, I have to try. Hey, Mokona! Get the witch for me."

"Mokona doesn't like this idea. Mokona thought you were going to help Sakura-chan no matter what."

"No, I said I'd help as long as I could get closer to my old world. Now I have to get back there and I'm willing to give up anything for it. NOW GET THE WITCH!!"

The jewel on Mokona's head began to glow and soon a holographic image of the Dimensional Witch appeared in front of him.

"I have a wish," he said. "I want to go back to my home world now."

"I thought you were going to follow your destiny and help these two recover Sakura's feathers." she answered.

Kurogane mumbled something about destiny and then replied in a low tone: "Something's come up."

"All right. The price for your wish is the thing that is most important to you. For you, that is princess Tomoyo. However, since the wish involves her, I can't take that away. So instead, I take your next closest thing. Your memories of this adventure. Do you understand?"

Kurogane was silent for a moment then gave his reply. "I'll give anything to save my princess. Take what you need." he finished in a somber tone.

"As you wish. I will teleport you to your original world. When I do so, you will lose all memory of ever having left on this journey. Are you ready?"

He looked back at Syaoran realizing that he could not finish his sword training. He diverted his gaze to the frail Sakura staring in confusion at the scene before her. Then he looked back to the witch. "Yeah…. Let's go."

"You're not even saying goodbye to Fai?" asked Syaoran who was obviously mad past the point of trying to express himself.

Kurogane thought a moment. "You'll have to say goodbye for me. And make sure you mention that if he kills himself, I'll make sure I hunt him down no matter what world he ends up in. Good luck on your mission you two. I'm kinda sorry I won't get to see the end of it all." Then he turned back to the witch and mumbled to himself. "Maybe once I'm gone you two will finally be honest with each other."

"What did you say?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing important. Now let's go witch. Let's get this show on the road."

"All right. The light you see before you is the portal to your world. Go ahead and step in."

Kurogane took one last look at his companions before stepping into the light. A tear slid down his face as he did but he looked away before any of them could see it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------1----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's chapter 1. Generally, my chapters start out short but they get longer as the plot unfolds. Plus, I update based on reviews. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. So press my little button friend and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Departure

OK, First, I want to thank _Syaoran's Real Self_ for actually reviewing and also for giving me the idea of writing from Fai's point of view for awhile. Now, in the last chapter, Kuro-puu left to save his princess. Now let's join Syaoran, Sakura and Fai and continue…

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA!!!

Quick note 1 -hime = Princess

Quick note 2 '' means thought while "" means spoken

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Another Farewell

The portal to other world had faded away to nothing several minutes before, but Fai still stared at the spot where his friend had been. One of his only friends had just left him. Gone. As in not coming back. Fai laid on the bed behind him and stared at the ceiling.

'He's gone. He's really gone.' His depression quickly turned into rage for the friend he had just lost. 'How could he do this to me? After all we had been through as a group. Even though the witch said we were the second most important thing to him. He still left us. He abandoned us.'

Now the tears started coming. Fai tried to stop them. He didn't want to cry. 'Kuro-chan doesn't deserve my tears.' Now he couldn't help himself. He began bawling uncontrollably. And screaming. "If this is the way friends treat each other!!…" He stopped feeling a hand on his shoulder. It was Syaoran.

"Kurogane had something very important that he had to do. And although I think he should have thought about it a bit more, really, he's a lot like me." Fai stopped crying and looked up at him like a little kid looks up to his father. "Kurogane loves his princess. She is the most important thing to him. Just the same way that Sakura-hime is to me. He'll do anything to make sure that she lives, the same way I'll travel to the end of every universe to make sure Sakura lives."

He paused to let it sink in. Then he added, "I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes." Syaoran's speech only impacted Fai enough to keep him from going crazy. The pain was still there. And even stronger now that he had time to think.

Time to think of all the memories that they had created and would be lost. All the love their group had for each other that could never be the same again. All the great times that they would never be able to have again. He rolled himself over to look out the window into the dark. It was raining but he could only hear the rain. It was too dark to see.. 'The rain falls the same here as it does where Kurogane is right now. I wonder if it's raining where he is.' Fai silently cried himself to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fai awoke the next morning to a very startling sight. The witch of the Dimensions had activated her Monoka to contact him and was staring him in the face. Along with her startling appearance, she also had startling news.

"Fai. I feel that it is time to reveal you the truth now. Your brother was never killed. It was another of Fei Wong's clones. He tricked you so that you would accompany Syaoran and Sakura on their journey."

Fai (or should I call him Yuui?) jerked his head up at the mention of his brother. It was as if a whole new world had opened up for him.

Seeing his shock, the witch continued. "Yuui, I have your brother here with me. He's safe and sound but I knew you would want to know."

"Thank you. But before you go, I have a wish I would like you to grant. I want to be with my brother again. I'd like to live…" he paused, thinking of where he would want to be. He didn't want to go back to his old world because of King Ashura. And he didn't want to go to a world he knew nothing about. The answer came to him soon. "I'd like to live in Clow Country with my brother. Where King Ashura will not find us."

"You understand that this wish requires more than one payment. Because your wish involves your brother, I cannot take that. So instead, I must take your magical power. You will not be able to perform any magic for the rest of your life. Even if you wish for it." Yuui knew that his brother was far more important than his magic.

"But because your magic is not proper payment for such a wish, you must also give up your vampire powers and extended life." Fai didn't mind going without this as well. "The third payment is your memory of this adventure with Syaoran, Sakura, and Kurogane."

Fai knew that it would be painful to forget them, but only until he forgot. After that, he would not remember anything and you can't cry about something you don't remember. Besides, without Kuro-puu, his only reason for staying was to help recover the feathers. And now that they had discovered the location of the last feather, there was no need for him to stay. Syaoran wouldn't give up and therefore would be able to retrieve the feather.

"I'll do it."

"Part of the deal is that you cannot say goodbye. Will you go still?"

"Will you tell them why I left?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll go. Will you do it now?"

"Yes, when you see the light, step in."

Yuui took one last good look at the room and remembered how their journey began. How he helped them overcome numerous obstacles, and just like before, knew that these memories could not be made again. But as long as he had Fai, he could leave everything else behind.

He looked at the sleeping Sakura. He couldn't help but feel for Syaoran. Not only did he have to risk his life for Sakura's memories, but he also had to go through life remembering everything that had happened to them thanks to the eye he could see through in the clone. Luckily, the two of them seemed to have a similar relationship as before, although he could only base this on what the clone had been willing to talk about.

The light had finally appeared before him and he stepped into it. Syaoran lifted his head. Although he was not really awake, he could comprehend that Fai was leaving in the same way that Kurogane did. He knew that Fai must have a good reason.

Yuui smiled and whispered "Thank you…" before he was wisped away to Clow Country.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------2----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you go. This chapter took longer than it should have because I was so confused as to what happened between Fai and Yuui. Quick note, Syaoran still called him Fai right up to the end. If you notice anything wrong with the storyline between Fai and his brother, let me know. I did my best but I still have my doubts. Otherwise, my little review button friend is waiting to be pushed by some nice reader person. I know i send them away, but that doesn't mean i won't KILL THEM if i don't get reviews. This is a tragedy people. Also!! Please, if you don't want to respond to the story, respond to my story poll. Should either of the two characters re-appear in this story? Thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

I was inspired by the 2 reviews that I got this morning to continue writing. See what reviews will do? Don't worry, Sakura and Syaoran will be together until the end of the story. Also, I want to clarify that (for the purpose of not trying to change everything in the story) Ashura is not dead and is still looking for Yuui/Fai. I know its confusing but please let your imagination do the rest. Thx!

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MANGA!!!

Quick note 1 -hime = Princess

Quick note 2 '' means thought while "" means spoken

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Breaking the News

Sakura sat up. She had slept surprisingly well. Even though this world was much colder hat her home world, she felt warm. As she tried to recall the problems they had last night, she noticed the cloak that was over her as a blanket. It was Syaoran's. She looked to find him. And since he would always be near her, it wasn't hard to find him. Sleeping on the floor just a few feet away. He was curled up in a ball, shivering from lack of his usual cloak. Sakura walked over to him and laid down next to him then pulled the cloak over both of them.

"It's big enough to share." she whispered to him. He smiled and stopped shivering. Then he remembered the event from the night before. It was time to tell her. He urged her to sit up against the wall with him so they could still share the cloak. 

"Sakura, you know that Kurogane left to save his princess Tomoyo." She nodded. "Well, when he arrived at his world, all he found was ruins. The castle Tomoyo lived in was destroyed. He found her…" he paused to try to think of a better way to say this. "… body in the ruins. She was killed."

"That's horrible. Who would do that. Who would want to destroy a place like that. Was there a war? A rebellion?"

"No. It was Fei Wong." he sighed, dreading the rest of the conversation that had to be had. "There's more. Once Kurogane found her body, he went to find his sword. And once he found it…" Once again he wanted to find a better way to break the news. "… He committed Seppuku." Sakura looked at him. She obviously had no idea what Seppuku was. "Seppuku is a form of… suicide."

Sakura gasped. "But why? Why would Kuro-chan kill himself." The tears started flowing. "He still had us! We're his friends, he should have…" Syaoran interrupted her.

"He couldn't. When he arrived in his own world, he forgot we existed. He lost all of the memories he had with us. That was the price of his returning home. He gave up everything, including his life to be with Tomoyo-chan."

By now, Sakura was bawling. She had never experienced something like this before. Never experienced a pain this deep. She didn't know how to react. All she could do was cry. Even Syaoran began to cry. He wasn't crying for Kurogane. He knew that if his spirit was with them, Kurogane would hit him for crying over him. He was crying for Sakura. Because of all the things she had experienced because he couldn't protect her. Because of all the danger she had been put in because he was too weak to protect her. 

They were silent for several minutes as Sakura let her feelings flow out of her in the form of tears. Just as she had finally regained her composure and they broke their embrace, Mokona yelped and the Witch of the Dimensions appeared before them again.

"I have some more important news for you. Fai has left." Sakura took her head off Syaoran's shoulders for long enough to see that she was right. Fai wasn't there. "Fai has discovered that his brother was never really killed." Both of them looked at the witch in confusion. "Riiiiight…. Well, to make a long story short, Fai, uh, I mean Yuui was born with a twin named Fai. The Fai you knew was actually named Yuui. Anyway, they were banished for being odd and the Fai that was killed was not his real brother but a clone made by Fei Wong. So now that he knows his brother is alive, Yuui has wished to be with his brother peacefully. They now live in Clow Country." 

"So, Fai or… or Yuui wont being coming back to help us?"

"No, unfortunately not. Part of his payment for the wish was to loose all memories of the two of you and to not be able to say goodbye."

Sakura's mood was suddenly lightened. "Well, at least he's happy now. He can finally live with his brother."

"That is true. Well, I know you've discovered the location of the final feather, so I'll leave you to your work. Good luck to both of you." The image of the witch faded from existence and the room was dark again. Both Sakura and Syaoran knew they wouldn't be able to sleep now, so Syaoran got up to make some tea. 

"Why don't we go for a walk instead?" asked Sakura.

Syaoran was a bit surprised, but happy that she seemed better now and agreed to walk with her. They left the house just as the clock was striking 11:00 and started toward the lake. It was beautiful. The moon of this world reflected off the water the same way it did back in Clow Country. Syaoran was reminded of the unfinished conversation they had just before Sakura lost her memories. He remembered sitting with her and watching the sun set for awhile, then she was going to tell him something important. Unfortunately, the bell rang and she had to go home. She said she'd tell him the next day. Of course she won't remember whatever it was now.

They were silent as they sat by the pond and watched the ripples in the pool start by the ducks that were bathing at the other end of the pond and move to every inch of the lake. No part of the surface could escape the ripples.

"Syaoran, I have to tell you something important." Syaoran's attention was immediately on Sakura as he was surprised at this reoccurring phrase. "I know we haven't known each other for all that long but I think I… AHHHHHH" Sakura was interrupted again. This time, a strange man in a black robe had taken her. He leapt up to the top of the building behind them and called to Syaoran. 

"Hey! I see you finally made it here. This…" he held up the feather "… this what you're looking for, right? Well, you'll have to come get it! And don't worry, if you don't come before tomorrow at sunset, I'll make sure to keep your little girlfriend here nice and warm in my bed tomorrow night." (insert sinister laugh here) "See you tomorrow!" And with that, he leapt off the building and into the woods.

"Wait!," cried Syaoran. "Damn, how am I supposed to find them?" He looked around for some kind of hint. Finding nothing, he went back to the house where Mokona was waiting.

"Mokona is glad to see you back safe and… where's Sakura-chan?" Syaoran hung his head and plopped down on the bed, face in his pillow. Once again, he failed to protect her. Once again, she was in danger because he wasn't good enough. 

"She was kidnapped, Mokona. I'm just getting ready to go get her. The guy who took her said to go before tomorrow at sunset or… well, it wont be good."

"Mokona thinks you should sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

"Sorry, Mokona, but even if I felt like sleeping right now, there's no way I'd be able to with Sakura out there. Besides, after everything that happened today, I'd just get more depressed."

"Mokona will help too!" Syaoran smiled. 

"OK Mokona, but if there's going to be a fight, I want you to promise you'll stay out of the way. And if possible, get Sakura out of the way."

"I promise"

"Good. I've got everything I need. Ready to go save Sakura?"

"Mokona Modoki is always ready. It's one of my 108 secret skills!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------3-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I took so long to update, but I did that because I didn't get enough reviews. (And because of exams) so, if you don't want to wait like that again, I just installed a brand new button to the page down there. You may have seen it before. It says review. Oh wait, maybe you haven't seen it before…. Well, now you can't say that you couldn't find the button!


	4. Chapter 4: Fight for the Prize

Well, I've been bored and depressed lately (not a good combo) and since this is a tragedy, I thought I might continue with the depressing fourth chapter of the story. Since I'm not wholeheartedly into this at the moment, I've decided to skip a lot of the stuff I was going to write and get straight to the good stuff. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I own this as much as the anime had an ending.

Syaoran gathered his sword and some essential items into a sack and closed the door. This place hadn't exactly brought him the best of luck and he hoped he would never have to stay there again.

"Ready to go Mokona?"

"Mokona already told you! Mokona is always ready!"

"Well, at least you're happy. Just remember what I told you. If it looks like there's going too be a fight, I want you to get out of the way."

"Mokona will hide somewhere! Mokona is very good at hiding! It's one of…"

"…Your 108 secret skills. I know. Just make sure you remember when the time comes."

Mokona jumped into the sack and Syaoran began to walk towards the area Sakura had been taken from. Maybe there was a clue he had missed or a trail he could follow. Sure enough, there was a note pinned to a tree right near the spot where she had been taken.

"I presume you'll be coming for her. You have until midnight. But I am an honest man. There are no traps or guards. Only myself. Defeat me, and she'll be yours. Fail, and I may have my way with her." On the back was a map of the general area with a large X where Syaoran presumed the captor's home was.

"All right, Mokona, let's go get her."

The road to the captor's home was long; it took almost the entire day to get there. The sun was just sliding below the horizon when the gloomy shape of a castle began to materialize out of the fog that had surrounded them. It was huge, at least as big as the castle back in Clow Country. It's tall towers and intricate design made it look like something out of a fairy tale.

Syaoran finally reached the castle just after nightfall. He approached the giant wooden doors in front and they opened automatically. (Why does that always happen?) Inside, there was a large foyer. It looked more like grand ballroom and had probably once been used as such, but now it was dark and gloomy. The railings were covered with cobwebs and dust from years of being unused.

Syaoran stepped inside, listening to the echo of his own footprints. He could feel the dark presence of the person who had taken his love away from him. But he could also feel Sakura's presence and that meant she was still alive.

As he neared the stairs in the center of the room, the doors behind him closed by themselves. Then a loud maniacal laugh erupted from the second story. The kidnapper eased himself slowly down the stairs with the most noble walk Syaoran had ever seen an evil man walk. His laugh scared Mokona enough for the little manjuu to jump from Syaoran's hood and hide in the corner near the doors.

The man stepped into the semi-light at the bottom of the stairs and clapped his hands slowly, applauding Syaoran for having found him. He was dresses exactly the same as he was, except the cloak and pants were black.

"Where is Sakura?"

"In the back room. Fear not, she has not been harmed. I wouldn't want to ruin my prize before I even win it, no? She will be a lovely slave for me."

Syaoran sneered but kept his cool. "Sakura isn't a prize. She's a girl with her own feelings and dreams and memo…." he could bear to finish as he remembered the pain he felt when she had lost her memory of him.

"Well, I do believe I hold the cards in this hand. And she will act as our prize. You win, she is yours. I win, I will do as I wish with her." He smiled in the most perverted of ways. "And she will enjoy it."

Syaoran couldn't hold it in anymore. He drew his sword and swing in a single motion. But his opponent had already disappeared. Then a voice came from atop the stairs again.

"Well, well. You wouldn't even give me the chance to introduce myself." He took off his hood and bowed like he was the prince of the castle. "My name is Watanuki." He drew his sword as well. With the exception of the blade being black, it was the same as Syaoran's. "Now, shall we begin?"

Mokona watched in the corner as the two fought weakly, feeling each other out, finding the other's weakness. A blow here or there, a clash of steel on steel. It seemed so slow paced in comparison to the other fights Mokona had watched. To him, it was odd and confusing why neither showed much strength.

But Syaoran knew what was going on. He knew that they were feeling each other out, looking for weaknesses. And he knew that it was a silent chess match for position in the room. Neither wanted to be the one to have to back up the stairs or be forced into a corner, and so most of their fight began with position.

Watanuki made the first real move. He ducked underneath one of Syaoran's attacks and swiped his feet out from under him, and in the same motion, Watanuki launched himself in the air and came down with the intention of stabbing Syaoran right through the gut. Syaoran could see it and swing his sword just in time to deflect the attack and force Watanuki's sword into the tile floor next to him. Syaoran rolled backwards and back up to his feet but Watanuki had already pulled his sword out of the floor and begun his next series of attacks. He swing through Syaoran's midsection, and Syaoran blocked to his right. Watanuki swiped several more times, and each time Syaoran dodged backward, only an inch or two out of Watanuki's reach. With his final dodge, Syaoran felt the rounded end of the railing of the stair dig into his back. Watanuki swing again and Syaoran was force to leap into the air to dodge the swing and kick Watanuki in the face, then do a backward summersault onto the railing behind him.

Watanuki sneered and seemingly teleported himself to the top of the stairs behind Syaoran. He swung his sword the way he had before, but this time, a dark blue energy wave shot out he tip of the sword and headed straight for Syaoran. He had barely enough time to bring his own sword up to defend himself. The energy crashed against the side of his blade sending flying backward off the railing and into the center of the room.

Watanuki clapped again as he walked down the stairs. A cage lowered from the chain where a chandelier once hung. In it was Sakura. She was standing in the corner of the cage.

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura!" As soon as the cage hit the floor, he ran to the cage and held her hand tight. "I promise, I'll get you out of here alive."

But he was interrupted as Watanuki flung another energy beam at Syaoran. He turned as began to dodge it, but he stopped himself and took the wave directly in the stomach. It pushed him back into the steel bars of he cage and crush several of his ribs. Syaoran was left there panting and bleeding but still standing. Watanuki launched several more waves at him with the same result. Syaoran stood with his arms in front of him to cushion the impact. Of one the beams struck him in the shoulder, separating the arm from the joint. Blood burst from the severed limb as it flew through the bars of the cage. Syaoran turned to Sakura again.

"I promise. I'll get you out of here." He turned back to Watanuki and raised his sword with his remaining arm.

Watanuki laughed that maniacal laugh again, shaking the very foundation of the castle. "You still think you can win? I wish you luck, fool. Sakura will be mine." He fired another blast at Syaoran.

Syaoran brought his sword down on the blast at just the right moment, slicing it clean in half and causing it to dissipate. He then charged up the stairs blocking several more of Watanuki's desperate attempts to stop him. As Syaoran reached the top of the stairs, Watanuki fired off two final blasts in succession. Syaoran blocked the first, but the second struck him in the leg.

But Syaoran couldn't be stopped at that point. He pushed off with his remaining leg and swung the sword straight through Watanuki's chest. The blade cut through his arm and most of his torso leaving only a few inches on his left connected. Both collapsed to the floor.

Watanuki raised his head enough to see Syaoran. "Enough. I have lost." He pulled a controller out of his pocket and pushed a button. With his last breath, he whispered an apology to Syaoran and let his head fall to the floor. The top of Sakura's cage fell open and she rushed to Syaoran's side.

There you go…. Only one chapter left. Sorry for the cliffy, but it shouldn't be long before I finish…. So long as I get reviews….. :P Thanks for reading!

And a special thanks to:

Corabella123

Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown

Francesca

Syaoran's Real Self

Thanks for the reviews… and thanks to Syaoran's Real Self for the idea behind the villain's identity J


	5. Chapter 5: No Regrets

Sakura sprinted up the stairs to Syaoran's side. She knelt next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Syaoran! It's okay. I'll help you." She took the ribbon out of her hair and started to wrap Syaoran's shoulder with it, but he stopped her.

"Don't bother yourself." They both knew what he was really saying. That he wasn't going to make it. "Sakura-hime, I've always loved you. Since before you knew me. I always have. In the past, present and future. No matter what universe we traveled to, I loved you." He stopped and reached out to Watanuki's lifeless body and grabbed the last feather from inside his cloak. He held it out to Sakura and she absorbed it like all the others.

With that last feather, it all came back to her. Everything. All the way back to their childhood in Clow Country. She remembered their first meeting in the halls of the castle. He remembered the birthday that she so desperately wanted to spend with him and only him. She remembered all the late night walks to and from the castle under the soft glow of the moon. The warm nights of watching the sunset on the ridge overlooking the city. It all came rushing back at once.

But in that same instant, she was saddened. It was the realization that she would never be able to experience those things with him again. There would be no more adventures through time and space. There would be no more birthdays or romantic walks or sunsets. No more Syaoran.

She put a hand on his cheek. "I remember now. I remember all of it. All the way back to our childhood." She paused to try to hold back the tears that had already started to come. "Do you remember the time before we left Clow Country and I said I wanted to tell you something?" He nodded. "Well, I'd like to tell you now."

She lean over with her hand still on his cheek and kissed him softly on the opposite cheek. "I love you, Syaoran." She went to pull back and sit up, but Syaoran reach out his hand and held her down with him. "I love you too, Sakura." And he pulled her into a full kiss. Their lips met and they forgot about his injuries. His fight, the feathers, the past. Everything. All that mattered to them at that moment was that neither wanted to let the other go. Syaoran wished he could stop time in that moment forever, but it was not possible.

And those would be his last words as his heart gave out and his muscles relaxed sending his head back down onto the floor. He didn't live to see the end of that kiss, he was dead before their lips parted. Sakura knew he wouldn't be sad though. She knew that of all the ways he could die, protecting her and dying in her arms was the way he would want it to happen. She knew he was satisfied with the way he had lived and died. She knew that after that moment with her, there were no regrets for either of them.


End file.
